


(i know i'm a) dangerous touch

by ShippingEverything



Series: his royal highness prince calroy rocks [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Calroy typical talk of murder and plotting, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: A glimpse into Calroy's head duringmy love is (not) a weapon
Relationships: Calroy Cruller/Amethar Rocks
Series: his royal highness prince calroy rocks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	(i know i'm a) dangerous touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermo/gifts).



> I don't normally post stuff like this to ao3 (this is So Short) but kerwitty asked abt cal's pov for love is (not) a weapon and I... Had to do this
> 
> Anyway! Title from dbmk's crush again, please please enjoy this tiny thing

When Calroy pins him, knocks the sword out of his hand and sweeps him off his feet, his first thought is _I could kill him right now_. The courtyard they’re in is hidden away, no one could get here in time even if Amethar yelled, not that he’d have the time if Calroy cut the correct artery. Calroy could say it was an assassin in the castle, Vegetanian or Meatlander, could seize control as the King’s advisor and grieving beloved. Caramelinda was engaged to a Rocks too, of course, but one who never ruled as queen and died years ago; her children were born out of wedlock, illegitimate and, honestly, never proven; Calroy doesn’t have royal blood running through his veins but he could be Candia’s best option if he takes this opportunity. And then Amethar clears his throat.

“I yield,” he says, voice sour-sand rough, like it’s been pulled out of him. Calroy wonders if he knows that he’s lifted his chin, that his _stupid, perfect_ jawline has risen enough that it’s like he’s offering himself to Calroy.

Calroy presses down a little harder, watches the edge of his saber shift with Amethar’s swallow, and he thinks, startlingly, of how good it would feel to sink his teeth into that trusting, vulnerable neck. He can feel Amethar’s heart thumping under his leg and he leans in until he can feel Amethar’s quick breaths against his skin.

"I appreciate My Majesty's submission," Calroy says, and when he kisses Amethar it feels a little like he's yielding too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on my phone during work so I am Sorry if there are any errors! Hope you enjoyed, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc Still fill my soul, thanks so much for reading!!!!


End file.
